50 Apps Every State Needs
by Cap10
Summary: Christmas shopping has never been America's strong suit, so when December rolled around he decided to purchase all 50 states iPads. Now he has to deal with the consequences...Today's Feature App-How to Speak Like A Redneck-The southern states decide to give the states of the northwest a hard time. It backfires a bit.
1. 50 Apps Every State Needs

_**Author's Note-**__ So my mother was given an iPad for work and still isn't quite sure what to do with it. Watching her trying to incorporated new technology into her life has inspired me to write this piece. This story will be a series of basically stand alone one shots and if you have any ideas on Apps or States you want me to focus on first just let me know. I only have a few of planned out at the moment._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Don't own Hetalia, though I do take a different take on a lot of the States than some of the other State fics out there._

* * *

**50 Apps That Every State Needs**

* * *

Christmas shopping was complicated for any family. It took time and effort to figure out the perfect gift for each person. Perhaps the task would be less daunting if you only had a dozen or so people to shop for, but America had 50 states, a half dozen territories, and 30 or so major allies to purchase a gift for. And those were only the national personifications, he also had a long list of human officials that he had to give a token gift to. (Though admittedly he had pawned that particular responsibility off on Virginia, she had a much better taste when it came to gift baskets and decorative crap anyway.)

The stress of trying to figure out what to get his massive family had been nagging at America's mind for the last three months, which of course meant that he had that he had found every excuse imaginable to avoid the task. He had even completed some of the piles of paperwork that he had been ignoring since January. Eventual though Virginia had figured out what he was up to and completely cleared his schedule on December 2nd.

She had dropped him off at DC USA mall with his cell phone and a platinum credit card informing him that he wasn't allowed to call for a ride home until he had picked up at least 25 gifts. He had wandered around for an hour or two, but the only place that seemed to be able to keep his attention was the food court.

Finally America decided that he would wander into the first store he past and find something that he could buy. He bought something stupid he could always dump the gift on it on Russia. The store happened to be Best Buy and the rows of electronics quickly looked promising. He wandered the isles passing cameras and phones, gaming systems and computers when he stumbled upon the solution to his shopping dilemma. He was going to buy all of his states iPads.

By three that afternoon, America had purchased every iPad with twenty-five miles of the D.C. area as well as ordered a few off of Amazon. Now all he had to do was convince Virginia to get them wrapped and in the mail so that they would arrive on all 50 states door steps before Christmas.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ And thus the adventure begins…So what did you think? Is this type of story interesting to you? Also do you have any ideas about Apps that the States should be using?_


	2. Year Walk

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. It is another day, which means it is time for another short. Today is a little, fluffy America parenting piece, but before we get to that I need to do a quick shout out to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks so much to Laveycee and Princess Poptart243 for you wonderful reviews and ideas._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company the owns the Year Walk app._

* * *

_**Year Walk**_

* * *

The holidays were always a pleasant time of year. America's great old home was always filled with food and family, with anyone who could sneak away from their state duties for a few days crashing the place. He knew that everyone would be heading home in a few days, but until then he was savoring having a full house. Even when that full house meant some middle of the night interruptions.

"Daddy?" South Dakota asked softly as she pushed his bedroom door open a crack.

"What is it sweetheart?" America asked groggily.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" North Dakota, America's shiest state, practically whispered.

"Sure honey." As soon as the words left his mouth, North and South Dakota pounced onto the bed and started to steal the covers. The sight of his two states buddle up together reminded him of so many pleasant memories of their childhood, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "So what is going on? Did you two have a bad dream?"

"Sort of." North Dakota muttered into his pillow.

"We were playing a game on the iPad that you gave us and we kind of got scared and we couldn't sleep so we came here…" South Dakota refused to make any eye contact.

"You do know that it was just a game right?" America prompted gently.

"Yes." Both states said enthusiastically, but after a few beats North Dakota added. "But still doesn't' mean that it wasn't scary."

"Very true." America agreed. "But do you know what is one of the best ways to deal with something that scares you?"

"What?" South Dakota's head was cocked to one side with interest.

"You face it." America struck his best heroic pose, but both states looked up at him with disbelief. "Oh, come on you guys. Now go get your guys' iPads so we can bet this game and get some sleep."

The pair of states still looked dubious, but they obeyed America and scampered down the hall to retrieve their new toys. By the time they returned America was already building a pillow and blanket fort in the middle of the floor. Ten minutes later, all three personifications were curled up together under a tarped up quilt. Then South Dakota flipped open the iPad.

The screen was black except for the loading icon in the bottom right corner. Then the words "Walk again?" appeared on the screen. With a tap of a finger they were transported an eerie sound track began to play as the opening credits played.

It is simple to say that neither the nation nor the twin states got any sleep that night.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ So, yeah, Year Walk is an amazing game, but not one you want to be playing in the dark of night. So what did you think? Also have any state/app combinations cause I would love to hear them._


	3. Mint

_**Author's Note**__- So day three of the 50 Apps project and I hope that you are enjoying things so far. Today we will be highlighting the state of New York and America's lack of budgeting skills. _

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company the owns the app Mint._

* * *

**Mint**

* * *

25,859 dollars.

No matter how long New York stared at the credit card statement, the number wasn't getting any smaller. He sighed. For being as intelligent as his country often was, America could also be an idiot. Going slightly over the 100 dollar budget per state was one thing. After all, New York might be an accountant but he wasn't heartless. He knew that sometimes you had to spend a little bit extra to purchase to the perfect gift. That said spending over 500 dollars per state to buy them all iPads totally excessive.

New York stared at the number on the computer screen and shook his head, before getting to his feet to track down America. The nation was in the den playing Mario Kart with Alabama and the Carolinas. The group was so involved with the game that they didn't even notice the Empire State. When Alabama finally won the level, New York cleared his throat.

"Oh, New York, I didn't see you there." The nation said brightly. "Do you want to play? We only have four controllers but I am sure we can all take turns…"

"America, I need to see your iPad." New York barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why?" The nation asked while handing over the tablet he had purchased for himself. "What's up?"

"I was just looking at your banking statements and we need to talk." The state did his best to keep a straight face.

"What about?" The America asked perplexed.

"Your spending behavior. Do you realize just how much you spent this December?"

"But it was Christmas!" The nation through his hands up in mock surrender.

"And you had a budget." New York sighed. "Listen I know that it is very expensive to be a country…"

"Especially when he eats enough food each month that it could easily feed a NFL team for a year." North Carolina chimed in, and was instantly glared at by both America and New York.

"Listen," the Empire State did his best to sound reasonable, "we are all living on a fairly limited budget and as your accountant I can't sit back while you exceed your income because unlike congress you can't just order the National Treasury to print more money whenever you get cash strapped and there is no way I am allowing you to get plies of debt. The last time that happened China kept making threatening phone calls in the middle of the night to my apartment trying to find out when you were going to pay him back."

"So what is the solution that you have cooked up for this dilemma?"

"I have made some minor alterations to your budget." New York smiled as he handed America several sheets of paper which outlined his plan to compensate for the nation's overspending. "If you stick to it we should be able to rectify the issue in a few months and then you will be able to go back to your normal spending patterns."

"And how am I supposed to be keeping track of all of this?" America stared at the rows of numbers and figures.

"Oh, that is the easy part." New York smiled. "I have set you up a Mint account. It is an interface that will allow you to look at the activity on your various accounts. It keeps track of how much you are spending on different categories such as travel or food and then you compare how much you are spending with your budget…You know what? I think I better just show you."

* * *

_**End Note**__- So are you enjoying thing so far? _


	4. Ticket to Ride

_**Author's Notes**__- Hey everyone, new day means a new story. Today's story is the very first special request prompt. I got a pm from Iamnotdeadyet asking for a short about the app Ticket to Ride and it is now my pleasure to deliver. Also a quick shout out to the guest who left a review for yesterday's short. Your suggestions for apps have been added to the writing prompt list and should start popping in the next few days. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company owns the Ticket to Ride._

* * *

**Ticket to Ride**

* * *

America was a pretty big country. There were fifty states and a handful of territories to keep track of. As a nation he tried to meet with everyone in person at least two or three times a year. This usually happened at family gatherings. The rest of the time he had to rely on technology.

At first America had relayed on letters, but those had sometimes taken months to travel to his farthest children. The telegraph had allowed most of the family to receive messages from him within a day, but unfortunately it had also been very expensive. The radio had been fast, but insecure. The telephone, though expensive at first had rapidly become the preferred method of communication. That was until Skype had been invented, that is.

Now that all of his states had computers and internet connections, America enjoyed video chatting with each and every one of his children for an hour each month. It allowed him to not only listen to his states, but also watch their body language. Sometimes the video feed would help him figure out when one of his kids had something on their minds.

"Illinois, enough talking about the ice pack on the Great Lakes. What's bothering you?"

"It is nothing." The state mumbled not making eye contact.

"I don't care if it is nothing. If something is bothering you never have to feel ashamed about talking to me about it."

"But we don't have time…"

"I will make time." America said with a sad smile on his lips. "Hey I know I am not always the best parent, but listening is the least I can do for you guys. Now spit it out. What is bothering you?"

"I have been playing this game with Texas, Georgia, California, and Missouri and I keep on loosing and I can't figure out why?" The state cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "I mean Ticket to Ride is a game about trains, and while all of the other states may have big hubs, no one has a rail yard like mine."

"Maybe you have missed something?" America tired to point out reasonably.

"I have the read the rules a thousand times." Illinois scrubbed his hand across his face in frustration.

"Okay then, why don't you walk me through your game play."

After a bit more convincing, Illinois finally broke down and walked through the past few games. By the fourth or fifth example, America had an idea what might be wrong.

"Well, I think that I can see a little issue with your strategy." The nation said clearing his throat.

"What?" Illinois almost sounded desperate.

"So if am reading things rights you are suppose to link Los Angles with Calgary in this next game."

"Yes."

"Did you ever consider that perhaps it would be faster for you to build your train either up the coast of California or up through Salt Lake and Helena?" America pointed out.

"But then the railroad wouldn't go through Chicago." The state muttered quietly.

"Exactly." America grinned convinced he had finally made his point.

"But it wouldn't go through Chicago…" Now the state was starting to sound pretty confused.

"Remember that while your largest city may be the continent's most important railroad hub it only about a third of our nation's cargo goes through it. That is a lot, but that still means that means the other two thirds goes through other cities instead."

"But Chicago's, my state's economy…" A look of panic was starting to appear in the state's eyes.

When America signed off of his computer a half hour later, Illinois was still staring at his tablet in confusion and the nation he couldn't help but wonder if the state had fully grasped the concept that he could get away with routing all of his trains though other hubs without causing the whole system to fall apart.

* * *

_**End Note-**__Well, as you can probably tell, I love to hear your ideas. If you have any suggestions for apps to use in this project, find an error I need to correct in one of the shorts, or simply want to make a comment please either drop a review or send me a pm. I really do enjoy your messages. _


	5. Angry Birds

_**Author's Notes-**__Hello everyone. Today I am not going to a special request. Instead I am actually posting the story which inspired me to take on the 50 apps project. I hope you will enjoy. Also a quick shout out to Guest, Laveyee, and tessa. flynn. o13 for leaving a review for the last chapter. I am glad that the shorts have been engaging so far._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or the company that happens to own Angry Birds._

* * *

**Angry Birds**

* * *

It was official. America hated car pooling…or plane pooling…or plane sharing, you know what he really didn't care what the technical term was but he really, really disliked comminuting in a small aircraft with four other personifications when he wasn't allowed to be in the driver's seat. Or even the right seat for that matter…

"Oh relax Alfred. We both know that you haven't been checked out in Twin Otters. And I also happen to know that Alaska is the only personification on the planet who has more time in the air than you do." Canada glanced over at him from the other side of the aisle. His twin nation's voice was calm and even, but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you that she has also managed to crash more airplanes than any other person on the planet?" America countered.

"She has walked away from most of them. Now stop worrying about it, we are almost to Ontario."

"I can't help it." America did his best not to whine.

"I know, I know. You always like to be in control of things." Canada waved his hand as he continued to flip through a stack of classified documents. "You know what, why you don't go up and look into the cockpit. You can get an ETA or something."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea." America's mood brightened almost instantly. "Maybe one of the two will need a break. After all they have been in the air for almost three days solid."

"Who knows?" Canada shrugged and turned his full attention back to the pile of paperwork in his lap. "Have fun."

It took less than thirty seconds for America to walk the length of the small cabin and duck into the equally small cockpit. At first glance everything seemed to be going smoothly. His state, Alaska, appeared to be giving her full attention to safely flying the aircraft, while her copilot was industriously tapping at a table attached to his knee board. It wasn't until he started to listen in to the ongoing conversation that the nation realized that the two personifications might have been stuck in the same tinny vehicle for a little too long.

"Logan, do you mind dialing in the correct communication frequencies into the radio? We are about to transition between US and Canadian Airspace."

"Don't you already have all of the frequencies memorized?" The Yukon Territory didn't look up from the iPad he was tapping on.

"Yes, but one of the only reasons I allowed you to tag along on this trip was so that you could practice using the Fltplan app for navigation. If you are not going to do that I might as well take my iPad away from you and fly this plane solo." Alaska grumbled without bothering taking her eyes off of the horizon.

The Yukon Territory just smiled and mouthed the words 'she's grumpy' towards America. The nation was about to rely when Alaska cut him off.

"Logan, you do realize that the cockpit does have mirrors in it." Alaska didn't bother hiding the annoyance in her voice. "Alfred, is there something that you want?"

"Mathew just sent me up here to get an ETA?"

The state glanced at her watch, then at the ground passing below them. "I we will be crossing the border in about a half an hour which means we will probably land in two hours if the weather holds and if we don't get put into a holding pattern during final approach."

"We would already been there if we would have taken a jet." America muttered under his breath.

"I don't trust jets in this type of weather." Alaska said simply. "It is too cold for machines with that many moving parts. This plane, on the other hand, is the only type of aircraft that has successfully landed at the South Pole in the dead of winter. Nothing that North American weather can toss at us is going to pose that big of an issue for it."

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that this thing is really slow." America sighed before turning his attention to the personification in the copilot seat. "So what have you been up too?"

"Oh, I have been trying to beat all of the levels of Angry Birds." The Yukon Territory shrugged.

"Even though he should be practicing his navigation skills." The state grumbled.

"Sam, I'm bored." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you came on the trip." Alaska replied sharply.

"And why exactly did the Yukon Territory tag along with you again?" America asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I mean it is not like he will have that much to talk about at the NORAD meeting."

"Because it is dark and boring at home right now." The Canadian chirped in reply, as he continued tapped on the computer tablet.

"And for some reason he considers pestering his neighbors of flights across the continent to be entertaining…"

* * *

"So, what is the word?" Canada asked with bemused look on his face, when America finally escaped the cockpit.

"We will be crossing into Canada in the next ten to fifteen minutes. From there it will be another hour and half before we get to Ontario." America replied as he sat down heavily on his seat.

"And are you finally convinced that Alaska isn't going to drive the plane into the ground?"

"Yeah, I think that she has everything under control at the moment. And to be honest," America chuckled, "I don't think I would want to be the copilot right now."

As if to prove America's point, Alaska's shouting drifted back from cockpit. **"Logan, I don't care if you have almost beaten the current level. Stop playing Angry Birds and start paying attention to where we are flying!"**

"Ah, sibling rivalry, the next thing we will hear is the complaint that Alaska is on Yukon's side of the cockpit." Canada smirked. "Well I am bored out of my mind reading these reports. Are you up for a game of Egyptian rat screw?"

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Well, even your best friend tends to get annoying when you are stuck with them on a long enough road trip. So what did you think? Really, I would love to hear your opinion._


	6. Facebook

_**Author's Note-**__Good morning. Today we have a request piece. A few post ago a guest requested a short involving a music app and New York listening to Broadway songs. I kind of expanded it to include a few more states. Also, thank you to all you guest out there who have sent reviews. I have already went in and corrected the mistake one of you found. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Facebook._

* * *

**Facebook**

* * *

Sunday mornings were one of America's favorite times of the week. It was the one day he didn't have to get up early to attend meetings or fly half way across the world to try to stop some international conflict. Instead on most Sunday mornings he was allowed to lie in bed long after dawn had past and sprawl in the sun like Americat. It was a truly wonderful feeling.

At moments like this America was so content that he wished he could stay in the moment forever…unfortunately, his stomach had other ideas. By 9 am, the grumbling, gnawing sensation from his midsection finally forced the nation from his warm covers. Still, he wasn't ready to make breakfast yet. He flipped open iPad and opened his Facebook App.

It was a little known fact that most of the states had Facebook pages. They were all under alias and pretty much all of their posts were complete fabrication to entertain their human colleagues, but there was one function of Facebook that America loved. It was the Spotify interface. This morning he scrolled through the list of songs and he knew what his various states were up to.

He saw that New York was listening to the Broadway musical 'Singing in the Rain' which probably meant that in the shower singing along with the music. He noticed that California was up earlier than normal, but list of boy bands the state was rocking out too probably meant that they were going to be hitting the slopes with the snowboard this morning. And the long list of Mormon Tab hymns indicated that Utah was probably about to head to church.

America looked at the long and diverse list of music that his states were current listening to. From Louisiana's jazz and Tennessee bluegrass, to Kansas' hard rock and Oregon's electronica, even at a glance it was easy to tell that every state's preferences was a little big different. It was also obvious that the list of music probably would mix well.

America didn't care. He added the songs everyone was currently listening to to his Spotify playlist. Only once the first song began to play over his homes wireless speakers did he head to the kitchen. Once there America began to hum along with the music as he started to cook.

* * *

_**End Note-**__So did you enjoy this little one shot?_


	7. Utah Air App

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, today I thought I might as well feature an app and issue that recently hit the news. I hope that everyone finds the concept interesting. Also thanks to HorseLuver713, tessaflynno13, and IndianaFerbDragon, for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are as awesome as Prussia._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't know Hetalia…or Apple…or the Utah Division of Air Quality._

* * *

**Utah Air App**

* * *

As far as countries went, America was one of the biggest. It was also one of the most populous, which meant it was to be expected that at least one of his states would get into trouble every couple day. As a result, the nation was almost expecting to hear the light rap on the door at his office at the State Department.

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is." The Commonwealth of Virginia said as she let herself into the room closing the door behind her.

"Who is it this time?" The nation sat back from his work and took a sip of coffee.

"Utah."

"What mess has she gotten into this time?" America asked, truly puzzled. He hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary on that side of the country.

"It is her asthma again." Virginia said grimly. "The current attack was bad enough that she was admitted into the hospital a few minutes ago in the hopes to get things under control."

"Ah, crap." America whipped out his iPad and pulled up one of the most specialized apps he had loaded on it. As soon as the Utah Air Quality app started to run the nation could instantly see what the problem was. With 80% of the state's population currently breathing dangerously dirty air, the nation wasn't particularly shocked that Utah's asthma was acting up again. "It is that time of year again isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"And we still haven't been able to come up with a solution."

America didn't have the problem. Both personifications were now very familiar with inversions that hit Utah multiple times every winter. Unlike many of the other areas of the United States which also had chronic air pollution problems. The issues in the Rocky Mountain state faced were primarily caused by geography. In the summer its mountain valleys were desert oasis fed by snow melt which meant that most of the population live in the plans between the peaks. Unfortunately, in the winter these valleys turned into bowls filled with stagnant air.

Over time the air almost completely stopped circulating with the rest of the atmosphere. Held against the snow covered earth the small air pocket quickly cooled and accumulates all emissions produced within its dome. Thus, relatively small communities within the sates were socked in with a deadly cloud of ugly, frozen pollution for weeks on end.

Last winter had been particularly rough on the state. A high pressure system had set up over the state for several weeks. Overtime the dangerous particulates crept higher and higher and the air quality index switched from red, to purple, and finally to the highest rating maroon. Utah had developed pneumonia as a result of the particulates and had been stuck in the ICU for five days. All America could do was pray that the situation wouldn't be repeated this year.

"Mother Nature created this problem and at the moment, despite our efforts, Mother Nature is the only one who holds the solutions." Virginia's musing interrupted the nation's thoughts.

"Storms." America said softly. "Are there any in the forecast?"

"I talked to Oklahoma on the way in, and he said that there should be a cold front sweeping over the region." The state slowly got up on her feet and walked to the door. As she left the office Virginia glanced over her shoulder. "I just hope that the storm is big enough to fix things."

"I hope so too." America muttered to himself before turning his attention to his computer. He might not be able to fix the problem that was currently making Utah sick, but that sure didn't mean he wasn't got to send a 'Get Well' package.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Yes, I know that Utah is not the only state that suffer from air pollution, but it has 4 of the 5 cities that have the most severe inversions in the U.S. This is the reason why the created an app to help people track what is happening with the air. For anyone stuck in that mess, I hope that you stay healthy and that the air gets cleaner soon._


	8. Twitter

_**Author's Note**__-Hey, another in the news post today. This story relates to the big State of the Union speech that will be occurring tonight._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Twitter._

* * *

**Twitter**

* * *

Many of the nation's academics argued that the last time that the last time in America's history that the nation had been so divided was the period of the Civil War. America had a hard time believing that but unfortunately he couldn't come up with any alternatives. Through most of his history America had been united by a common goal, whether it was discovery or war or grand national projects.

At the moment it seemed that the only thing all of his states had in common was the love of arguing with each other. The Senate seemed to be in perpetual deadlock, Congress was worse, and the Executive Branch had repeatedly stated that compromise was not an option. The primarily city dwelling democratic states showed little sympathy for their republican more rural counterparts. The red states were just as spiteful blocking blue initiatives every opportunity they got. America was sick and tired of the constant conflict.

It seemed like the President of the United States was also concerned about the current state of the nation. The vast majority of America's were becoming tired of the political stand still that there nation was stuck in and were become disappointed in their leader's performance. The President hoped to combat the fear and apathy spread across the country by getting the country involved with the nation's most important speech of the year, The State of the Union.

The White House was trying to encourage the entire nation to get online, watch the speech and use technology to have a national conversation about the best ways for the nation to move forward. America thought it would be a wonderful opportunities for all of his states to finally discuss their goals and differences. The nation decided the best forum would be the Twitter debates, as the character limits would force each state to focus on the issues that most affected them.

In theory it was a brilliant idea. In practice it was rapidly turning into a disaster. Many of heavily democratic states instantly signed on and began to post their opinions…which were that all of the nation's issues would go away if the republican's disappeared. This caused a number of the most republican states to boycott the process, stating that their voices were not going to be respected. Most middle ground states such as California , Florida, and even Texas hadn't even bothered answering is email invitation. America was starting to get a bit desperate.

"So can I at least expect you to participate in the Twitter debates?" America was practically begging Virginia for her help.

"Of course not." Virginia's musical laugh rang out across the phone line. "I have tickets to the actual event. I can always participate in the endless debate later, but I want to see the actual speech in person."

And, of course, America couldn't argue with that.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Well what did you think? Are you going to participate in the twitter debates tonight?_


	9. Pacman

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, was brought on by a request. RenLen123 mentioned a game that I should highlight and there description reminded me of a real life situation. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Pacman. Also, do not try this at home. You will most likely get in trouble for it._

* * *

**Pacman**

* * *

It had been a snowy morning in the nation's capital, which meant things got to a late start. America was okay with that. He wasn't particularly a morning person, so he enjoyed being one of the only people in the office for a while. That morning he chugged though two pots of coffee and worked through a stack of paperwork that had been sitting on his desk since before Christmas. Feeling very pleased with himself, America was about to head out of a late lunch at the cafeteria when there was a loud rap at his door.

"Come in." America said, straightening the forms on his desk. He expected one of the building mail runners, but a black suited official walked in instead.

"Sir, we have a situation." The man said grimly and the nation knew that he must be a member of the Secret Service. Generally Secret Service visits meant trouble.

"Okay." America replied, not exactly sure what else to say.

"It involves a number of individuals for whom you are legal guardian for have lead to a disturbance at the Library of Congress. They are currently in custody of the library's security staff."

It took a conscious effort for the nation not to swear. "Do we know what the problem was?"

"They did not specify over the phone, but they did request your presence at the Library as soon as possible."

"Well," America ran through the tasks he had to do before he left the office. "I need to lock up a few things, get my coat, and then grab a cab so I should be able to get there in about 30 minutes or so."

"15, sir." The Secret Service man interjected calmly.

"What?" The nation asked his train of thought knocked off the rails for a moment.

"You should be able to arrive at the Library of Congress in 15 minutes, Sir, due to the fact that there is an unmarked government vehicle currently waiting outside of the building for you."

"I guess that I better get things backed up then." America sighed, then stuffed all his classified documents into the desk before locking it and following the dark suited official out of the office, down the stairs and into the snow.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what they were trying to do?" America asked as he watched the security footage play across the screen for the twentieth time.

"We were hoping that you might shed some light on the situation." One of the security guards said grumpily.

"The only hypothesis we could come up with was that they were playing some type of game." A librarian attempted to be helpful.

"Of course they were." America tried to ignore his growing stress headache. "Can I speak with them?"

"Yes you can, we can even release them into your custody as long as you make sure they don't cause further disturbances in the library." A second librarian stated with exasperation in her voice.

"Thank you, I will make sure that these six will stay out of your hair."

* * *

America signed all of the paperwork to allow his states to be released and then ushered them out the unmarked vehicle still idling outside of the library. It was a tight fit, but everyone was able to squeeze into the SUV. Then America gave the driver the order to drive to his Virginia home. You could have heard a pin drop during the first 30 minutes of the drive. America was fuming and the states knew better not to make a sound. Finally the nation broke the silence.

"What do you all have to say for yourselves?"

"That was awes…" California started, but was interrupted when Texas trod hard on their foot.

"Sorry." Ohio finally spoke up. The state seemed to be sincere but still refused to make eye contact.

"Well you should be." America vented. "You are supposed to be example to our nation citizens. How could you even consider doing something so irresponsible?"

"Well, our meeting got canceled because of the weather and we all were here so we thought we would hang out." Alabama explained quietly. "After chatting for a while we started bored, do we pulled out our iPads and started a Pacman competition. Part way through we were looking though the window in the meeting room at all of the shelves and we got the idea that we could play Pacman with us as the pieces…"

"And who's idea was it to physically play Pacman in the library stacks?" America scanned the faces of his states and picked out the one who looked particularly guilty. "California?"

"Fine, it was me. We were dragged across the country to attend a meeting that was canceled because a few old geezers have no clue how to drive in the snow." The state through up their hands in disgust. "Despite that the six of us still met and made a lot of progress discussing the issues. I think we deserved to do something fun during the afternoon."

"It wasn't like there was that many people here for us to bother. I mean, not many people came to the library today…" Maryland added quietly.

"But there were people here, plus you were recklessly running about one of the most valuable library collections on the planet. Did you even consider the fact that you were not only being disrespectful to the other patrons, but also to our national heritage?" America paused long enough for the states to mutter a few variations of no before continuing. "Well you are all going to plenty of time to think about it because you all are grounded until you fly back to your home states."

There was some initial whining, but it quickly died down as soon as America looked towards them. They drove down the road in more silence until America broke it again.

"Pacman, what in the world were you thinking?" America muttered to himself.

"Well," Florida shrugged, "we couldn't figure out how to play asteroids."

* * *

_**End Note-**__So was the story at least mildly entertaining?_


	10. YouTube

_**Author's Note-**__ Hi. Today's story is a request. The idea for this story was suggested by Princess Poptart243 who wanted a story involving the states using MMD creator. I hope that everyone will enjoy, but before we get to that it is time for a quick shout out. Thank you so much to tessa . flynn . o13, ZorasimplyZora, IndianaFerbDragon, and RenLen123 for your suggestions and encouragement. It really means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or YouTube…_

* * *

**YouTube**

* * *

America was doing his best to procrastinate paperwork when his iPad chirped informing him that message had just entered his personal email address, the extra secure one that only known nations, states, provinces, and territories could use. America couldn't help but smile, because he finally had a legitimate excuse to ignore the large stack of congressional reports. Opening his tablet he pulled up his email, and saw that the message was from Canada. Not thinking anything of it the nation opened the message and read it.

_Alfred, one of my Provinces stumbled upon this and I thought you should probably see it._

Canada had then attached a link to a YouTube playlist, which was odd. Normally it was Japan or North Korea who sent him links to video clips. Well, the nation thought to himself, if his twin thought it was entertaining enough to pass along the video was probably worth watching. America opened the link and started to watch the playlist. Then he looked at all of the comments and rewatched the playlist. Sighing he picked up the phone.

"Virginia." America did his best to keep his voice calm. "Would you mind getting California on the phone and let him know that we need to have a chat?"

"_What about?"_ The state's voice was tiny over the phone.

"About how it isn't appropriate to make MMD models of our allied nations so that he can use them to reenact scenes from classic America films and then posted the videos on YouTube."

"_Ah,"_ Virginia said with a slight giggle in her voice. _"May I assume that these videos maybe moved to the private server?"_

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." America replied after a few minutes of thought.

"_Good."_ Laughter was in the states voice. _"I know that California put a lot of effort into making those MMD videos, and besides, you were particularly hot in the Saturday Night Fever scene."_

* * *

_**End Note**__- Well, what did you think? Did the story entertain you?_


	11. Find My Friends

_**Author's Note**__-Good morning everyone. It is a new day which means it is time for a new chapter. But before that it is time for a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed. Thank you to tessa . flynn . o13, Guest and Michigan. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not happen to own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company created Family and Friends._

* * *

**Find My Friends**

* * *

While all of the states were technically supposed to be equal in the United States, in reality things didn't work that way. Some states chose to be more active in running the nation than others. Out of these states, none were more active on the running of the country than Virginia. Through most of America's history she had been right by his side acting as his secretary, his advisor, and his sounding board.

The state had always been willing to help out where ever she was needed, but during the Cold War, Virginia really had discovered the aspect of government she was best at, the spy agencies. Under normal situations most people never even noticed what she was doing. Unfortunately, ever since the Snowden situation the other states started to pay attention to types of surveillance occurring on American soil. The country was kind of getting sick and tired of the 'Virginia is spying on me again!' emails, so he decided to nip the problem in the bud…over lunch, of course.

"V, what have we said about using NSA technology to spy on people." America tried to bring up the topic casually after the two had finished their salads but before there entries had arrived.

"Don't spy on the states or you. Also stop spying on some of our key allies like Germany, France, and England." The state said without a pause. "Oh, and you also told me to destroy all of the tapes of Germany talking to his boss, which is really too bad because there was some pretty funny ones. Why do you ask?"

"I have recently gotten some complaints from some of the states that have felt like they constantly being monitored."

"Do you really think that the NSA would really let me run around with classified tech on my iPad? Really, we may or may not be breaking the constitution, but the agency isn't that stupid." The state said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"And you aren't doing any searches on your home computer…or possible at work?" America pressed.

"No and No. I have been following your mandate to the letter." Virginia smiled pleasantly.

"Could it be someone else in the agencies?" The nation asked concerned.

"Probably not," Virginia said thought fully, "I have been making sure that none of my coworkers at the NSA, CIA, and FBI have been collecting any information about their whereabouts. But I will double check on that when I get back to work."

"Good to hear. I will let the other states know that they are off the agencies surveillance grid and tell them to stop being paranoid." America said tucking into the newly arrived main course. "Well now that that has been cleared up, what did you think of the Super Bowl?"

* * *

Virginia didn't open her iPad until she was in the government SUV heading back to the FBI headquarters. With a few taps she opened her new favorite app. 'Find Your Friends' booted up in a few seconds and the state quickly scanned the dots scattered across the United States. Satisfied that everyone was safe and exactly where they were supposed to be she closed the application and tucked her tablet back into her briefcase. Sitting back contentedly in her seat, she smiled. Why use questionably legal, multi-million dollar methods of tracking people down when the tech everyone carried around in their pockets did all of the hard work for you.

* * *

_**End Note**__- So what did you think? Did you enjoy the concept?_


	12. Toilet Paper Dragging

_**Author's Note**__-Hi. So from the reviews it seemed like people found the last chapter to be just a little bit creepy, which means that I was successful in interjecting that emotion into the story. I promise that today's chapter will only be happy fluff. But before we get to the story a quick shout out to the wonderful reviewers. Thanks to tessa . flynn . o13, AmeBel is my Life, and Laveycee for sharing virtual cookies (cough, I mean feedback) with the author. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…and I don't think I would admit if I invented the Toilet Paper Dragging App._

* * *

**Toilet Paper Dragging**

* * *

His iPad was missing. Which was technically not the end of the world, America did have an android Smartphone with his calendar and other official stuff on it, but it was pretty close. Without his iPad he wasn't going to be able to check on his 'The Simpsons: Tapped Out' game and make sure that he was still ahead of Germany and Northern Italy.

America began his search in all of the practical places, aka, his bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen refrigerator. When that line of searching failed he started to check all of the spots that Virginia tended to hide things just in case she had taken away the iPad in an attempt to encourage America to complete his work. That also failed. The Superpower was about give up looking and call in back up when he heard some rustling and laughter down the hall.

He wasn't too worried to hear strange noises in his home. It wasn't that unusual for states to crash at his house. They often needed to come to a meeting in Washington D.C. a few times a year and it made sense to allow them to stay at his mansion instead of getting a hotel room in town. The stays were usually short, maybe one or two days and honestly, most of the times he didn't even realize that a state had stopped by until he peeked into refrigerator and noticed that there was some strange regional dish in there…or that there was a massive amount of food missing. Still, he wasn't quite sure what to make of Idaho and West Virginia in his den.

They were sprawled out with Americat on the ground madly pawing at iPads. On closer inspection it appeared that they were trying to unroll an image of toilet paper on the screen. It appeared that not only had Americat apparently borrowed America's iPad, but the feline also appeared to be winning. No, the cat didn't appear to be winning anymore. Americat clearly just finish shredding an entire roll of virtual TP faster than the two states.

"We are totally having rematch." Idaho challenged the cat and all three reset the game.

With a shake of his head, America quietly backed out the room. There were simply some things that he really didn't want to get dragged in. As he walked down the hall, he thought that perhaps he could track down Virginia and get her to let him use her iPad to play Tapped Out on. If not, the two states and the cat couldn't play unrolling virtual toilet paper for too long…right…

Anyway, America mused, if nothing else this experience did explain why Americat had started to unroll every toilet paper roll in sight for the first time since the stuff had been invented just over a hundred years ago. Perhaps if he bought the cat an iPad he wouldn't have to hide the TP to keep it from being shredded anymore.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Meow?_


	13. Plague Inc

_**Author's Note-**__Hey everyone, it appears like there is one particular character that you all find particularly entertain…Americat. Well I can promise you that one way or an other the cat will be returning in at least one future chapter. Thanks for the awesome feedback from tessa . flynn . o13, Laveycee, Daffodil Moon, and IndianaFerbDragon. Your reviews made me smile._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company owns Plague Inc…_

* * *

**Plague Inc**

* * *

You can hear strange things when you were walking down the streets of Washington D.C. The city was filled with nut cases, brilliant scientists, politicians, and diplomats. It wasn't uncommon to see lobbyist in the restaurants trying to hash out game plans or tourist wandering through the national monuments. This diversity of people was one of the reasons that America liked to walk around his capital whenever he got a chance.

Today he was strolling down H Street when he heard a familiar voice slipping through the door of a nearby coffee shop. It was a pleasant sensation so the nation slowed, to listen in to the conversation. He was shocked by what he heard.

"Now if I add cardiac failure this virus will probably be potent enough to knock off humanity…"

This couldn't be happening, thought to himself as he pushed the shops doors open. Unfortunately it was really happening. The voice belonged to one of his states. As the parent nation, it was now America's responsibility to knock some sense into the state before his actions caused the end of the world.

"Adam, what in the world are you doing?"

"Um…" The Massachusetts looked up at him in surprise, after a few heart beats he lifted the paper cup he had in his hand. "Drinking coffee?"

"And what were you just muttering about?" America pressed

"What was I muttering about?" The state genuinely seemed puzzled an America was starting to get worried, but then Massachusetts' brain kicked in to gear. "Oh! I can see how that could have caught your attention. I was playing this great game on my iPad that one of my coworkers at the CDC suggested."

"A game that involves wiping out all of humanity?"

"Exactly." The New Englander relaxed back into his seat. "Basically you start with a very mild strain of bacteria, virus, fungi, etc, and have to evolve to both spread across the world and to also eventually kill of everyone on the planet. While it is kind of a morbid concept it is a really addictive puzzle game, which also gets you thinking about how you might prevent this type of pandemic from actually wiping out the states."

"Interesting…this game actually sounds kind of fun." America plopped down in the seat next to Massachusetts. "Teach me how to play."

* * *

America was early. He was rarely early to World Meetings, as he tended to prefer to swoop in at the last moment to ensure that he made a particularly dramatic entrance. He was _the Hero_ after all. Still sometime heroes arrived early to meeting sometimes. Especially when they were carpooling with states so they could stick within the budget the nation had been assigned. Ever since Texas bumped up the speed limit on one of his roads to 85 MPH the state had become a bit of a speed demon, which meant everyone who drove with him was either really early to everything or really late because the cops pulled him over again.

The nation scanned the room again looking for things to do. The tables had been rearranged twice, the chairs had been straightened, the projector was already hooked up to the computer, and the sound system had been checked. America had checked his voicemail, fed his various virtual creatures on his iPad, ignored his emails, and still had another half-hour before the first countries would probably show up.

America was convinced that he was about to die of boredom, when he remember his newest App purchase. Pulling out the tablet, he clicked on the Plague Inc icon and immersed himself in the goal to destroy all of humanity. He was so enthralled with the game that he didn't even notice the first wave of nations entering the room.

"Now if I am going to have to increase my water capability if I am going to successfully invade Greenland and I should probably knock off Canada and Japan soon before they figure out a way to block me…" America muttered to himself as he grinned darkly. It was kind of fun to play the villain in a game for a change.

"America?" Italy broke the nation's train of thought, causing him to look up from his game.

"Oh, hi Dudes." The Superpower clicked his tablet off and turned his full attention to the other nations in the room. "Is it time for the World Meeting?"

"Almost, we were about to get the room set up." Finland said gently.

"America-san are you feeling alright?" Japan asked quietly.

"Yeah, never better." America shrugged and stretched, then noticed that everyone else was staring at him. "Why is everyone staring at me? Did I spill Micky D's on my shirt or something?"

All of the countries shook their heads vigorously and quickly took their seats. Though out the meeting pretty much everyone quietly whispered to each other while shooting concerned glances towards the young North America. Concerned looks that America failed to even notice, because a large percent of his mental processes were focused on the steps he would have to take next to destroy the world. By the end of the meeting his fellow nations had decided that they might need to be worried about the possibility of WWIII as a result of America's mental state. Except for Russia, or course, who found this new side of America rather attractive.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Russia to possible world destruction = moth to flame…_


	14. Flappy Bird

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone. This story was actually a double request with both Laveycee and Daffodil Moon asking for it. I will admit I got the idea for this short from real life, a similar situation actually happened in a class that I was the sub for. This short also has an important land mark. It official, 50% of the US states have managed to at least be mentioned in this story. If you live in as state I haven't mentioned yet, stay tuned that are still over thirty-five stories to go. Lastly, thanks to IndianaFerbDragon, Daffodil Moon, Winter's Shadow, Laveycee and Athens Georgia for reviewing the last chapter and for everyone who read and enjoyed it._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Flappy Bird._

* * *

**Flappy Bird**

* * *

From the outside, America's primary home looked like any other respectable older home. Even if you peeked into some of the windows nothing would seem too out of the ordinary. Walking into one of the nation's various subbasements was a different story. There was enough electronic infrastructure that America could run his nation's government out of his house if he needed to. It was out of this basement that America held his virtual town hall meetings with all of his states. Normally the system went pretty smoothly. Today, though, they were getting off to a rough start.

"Okay, as everyone knows, the previous host states of New York, California, Missouri, Utah, and Georgia flew out to Sochi a few days ago to help the Russians get ready for the Olympics. In addition to the states that have previously hosted Olympic Games, two other states will be attending the festivities. It is Montana and Vermont turn to attend a winter game and they will be flying out with me to Russia later this morning." America glanced up from his notes at the large bank of TV screens. At least, one-third of the states were currently tapping madly at their iPads. "Did any of you listen to a word that I was saying?"

"We are listenin…" Washington started to say, but suddenly stopped and swore.

"Sure you were." Hawaii said stifling a yawn, still annoyed that he had been woken up so early to participate in the conference call.

"America, you know we can't help it." Indiana pointed out.

The nation knew that the state had a point. National and state personifications were deeply linked with their population. They felt their emotion and they shared their people's pain. The problem was whenever a fad hit the country it was difficult for his states to resist participating. Over the years nation had storage units filled with his state's collections of random crap. The current fad might not involve a physical item, but it was just as annoying.

"I know that this game is really, really popular right now, but could you all at least try to pay attention?" America tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I am about to head out of the country for two weeks and I want to make sure that everyone is comfortable with their various tasks so the nation runs smoothly while I am gone."

They really did try their best to sit still. They kept their fingers off of their iPads for a good ten minutes, but as the discussion continued more and more of them were madly tapping on their tablets. By the end of the meeting America had discovered that the only thing more frustrating than playing Flappy Bird was trying to have a conversation with someone who was currently trying to beat the game.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Did you enjoy?_


	15. Travel Nerd

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, sorry for the delays in posting. The weather where I am at has been kind of interesting and of course I got sick. But laying in bed I got the idea for this story. It is actually based on real life experience. Having worked in the Arctic, I developed an extremely high metabolism for a while. As a result I was eating over 5,000 calories a day and was still losing weight. Then I flew down the lower 48 and being trapped in a tin can for that long without food nearly drove me to tears because by the end it felt like my stomach was trying to eat through my spine. My polar explorer diet reminded me of the eating habits of a particular country and I couldn't help but wonder if he would have similar issues while traveling. Anyway, that was a long introduction. Let's have a quick shout out to reviewers Daffodil Moon and AmeBel for being awesome and head into the story. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Travel Nerd…_

* * *

**Travel Nerd**

* * *

It is not the end of the world, even though his stomach seemed to think so. On the best of days America found it difficult to consume the 12,000 to 30,000 calories that his body craved every 24 hours. When he was flying commercially it was even more difficult. He was trapped in a small metal cylinder with a commercially with whatever the airlines were trying to pass off as a meal.

Even when he did his best to plan ahead, he usually disembarked at his final destination he usually found blood sugar low, his stomach growling, and his bag empty of food stuffs. Unfortunately, on this trip the best laid plans had failed him. Because of the Olympics there were extra restrictions about what you could bring with you in your carryon luggage. In short they hadn't allowed him to bring most of his snacks.

America had been lucky that his states had been traveling with him. Once the two had realized what was going on they had leapt into action. There was only so much that you could do at 13,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean, but they did what they could. The two of them had shared the majority of their in flight meals with him. Which didn't do much to tame a metabolism that rivaled most of the world's top polar explorers, ultra marathoners, mountaineers, and Olympians, but he was still grateful for the thought.

Vermont had also pulled out his iPad and started madly pulling up the Heathrow airport skeptics, which brought America to his current situation. The New Englander had half dragged his nation through customs and to their departure gate. While he had been doing that, Montana had rushed a head and grabbed a number of high calorie foods that they thought America might be able to keep down.

"Honestly, this is one of the only reasons I prefer to have a layover in France. They at least of the sense to have a Micky D's in their airports." America mumbled as he tried to drowned his hunger with Starbucks coffee and three dozen Krispy Cream doughnuts.

"We could try finding something else?" Montana offered shyly.

"For example the app says that there is sushi in Terminal 3. It may not be burgers, but you like sushi." Vermont said scrolling through the food options.

"Don't mention sushi." America said, the thought of eating raw fish with the current condition of his stomach almost made him want to puke up his coffee and doughnuts. "England will be here soon and he will be able to directed us where to eat. All we have to do is keep calm and distracted until then."

"Okay, what should we talk about?" Montana asked thoughtfully.

"I know." Vermont through one of his hands into the air. "Alfred, what in the world were you thinking when you approved the design for this year's U.S. Olympic uniforms?"

"I like them." The nation shrugged. "That is why I got one for each of the states."

"You don't actually expect us to wear those things right?" Vermont asked flatly.

"We are total wearing them every chance we get. We have to show our support somehow."

"And we couldn't have done that by waving flags or wearing tacky articles of clothing with the stars and stripes on them?" The more western state asked.

"Oh, I packed plenty of that stuff too." America leaned back in the highly uncomfortable airport chair.

"We are so totally doomed." Montana shoulders slumped.

"Well you will win every ugly sweater contests you enter." Vermont tried to comfort her.

"Hey, the sweaters are not that bad!" America attempted to defend his decision.

"Yes they are." Vermont countered. "Minnesota could have knitted something better looking, goodness sakes, Alaska probably could have knitted something better and the last time she made me socks they were so large and misshapened that I am currently using one of them as my iPad case."

By this point, while America was tracking the conversation he was also almost to the point of desperation. Then suddenly a familiar bag landed in his lap. The nation didn't bother looking up to see where this manna had come from, he just tore open the bag and grabbed the first tissue wrapped lump, stripped off the paper and practically inhaled the hamburger. By the third burger he was able to look to see the bemused face of the British Isles.

"Wow, Arthur you were really prepared." America said between mouthfuls of lukewarm French fries.

"Of course I am. I have to sit next to you on the next flight and if I wanted any hope of get sleep on the plane I had to make sure that you were traveling on a full stomach."

* * *

_**End Note-**__So…which direction was that McDonald's again?_


	16. Snapchat

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone, today we have another Olympic story. This one focuses more on Canada and America relationship instead of America and state relationships but I hope you will find it entertaining just the same. Enjoy! But before that thanks to Laveyee, Daffodil Moon, and Guest for reviewing despite the issues that the fanfiction . net site was having yesterday._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia..or Apple…or Snapchat…or the Winter Olympic Games._

* * *

**Snapchat**

* * *

Every Olympic game had its hiccups. The fact that China digitally altered its firework display for broadcast at the Beijing Olympics or the French and Russian Olympic judges had been trying to bribe each other during the Salt Lake Winter Games. Goodness sakes, even Canada had had some major issues when he had hosted the Vancouver Winter Olympics; include the fact that many of the ski slopes didn't have snow. Still, all of the countries currently in attendance at Sochi agreed that Russia was having some of the strangest Olympic glitches to date.

Perhaps the most frustrating of these chronic glitches there were the doors. Some doors wouldn't shut, others wouldn't open. A couple doors would randomly lock themselves, while others would never lock. A journalist from the BBC was twitting about the fact that her hotel room door was currently jammed shut, with her inside. A group of Swiss officials were having the opposite problem and had to secure their rooms by placing furniture in front of the door at night. The problem was so prevalent that it was almost becoming an ongoing joke among the Olympic athletes, the winter game officials, and the various journalists. Or at least it had been an entertaining joke until, Canada managed to get himself into a pickle.

Really, the nation shouldn't have been surprised. At least three Olympic athletes had managed to get themselves locked into their bathrooms at the Olympic village already and the games had barely started. It was so much of a problem that everyone made sure to carry their cell phone whenever they used the room regardless of if they needed to shower or pee. When Canada had felt the call of nature in the middle of the night he had remembered to bring his cell with him…Unfortunately he hadn't planned on the other half of his situation.

The moment that Canada had realized that his bathroom door had just locked him in; he had immediately called the first phone number that came to mind and dialed British Columbia. The provinces phone had apparently run out of battery. He then tried to call England who didn't answer, France who didn't answer, Russia who hung up on him and the two of America's phone numbers that he had memorized, both went straight to voicemail.

Canada was getting really of tired and frustrated with sitting on the uncomfortable toilet in the bland white room, when suddenly he got another idea. He pulled up Snapchat on his phone. Took the most pleading selfi photo he could and attached the word _Help!_ to it before sending the message off to America. Then all he could do was wait and hope that someone would remember that he existed. The North American nation was starting to get claustrophobic and was about to start panicking when the reply popped up on the screen.

_What's up bro?_ America sent back a photo with the nation looking jetlagged but very concerned.

_You know the problem everyone has been having with the doors?_

_Yeah._

_I am stuck…_ The northern nation took an image of the jammed door.

The next 45 minutes moved by like a whirlwind with America dragging a few of his states out of bed, getting in contact with British Columbia so that he could let them into the Canadian space the Olympic Village, and contacting the Russian staff. Even though America was clearly busy trying to make all of the arrangements to rescue Canada from his bathroom, the superpower had also done his best to keep his twin informed. From jokes to photos of blurry eyed personifications, America's constant banter kept Canada from panicking. That said, Canada never wanted to admit just how ecstatic he was to see America braking down that door.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Avoid getting stuck._


	17. Cozi Family Organizer

**_Author's Note-_**_Hey everyone, welcome to a new chapter. But before we get to that a quick shout out. Drumroll please….Laveycee, tessa . flynn . o13, Daffodil Moon, and IndianaFerbDragon all win virtual gold medals for reviewing this story. Congratulations! _

**_Disclaimer_**_-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Cozi…or the Olympics…_

* * *

**Cozi Family Organizer**

* * *

The cafeteria at the Olympic Village was probably one of the few places on earth were no one had a second thought about America's appetite. No one looked surprised when he ordered a pound a hash browns to go with his dozen scrambled eggs and nine strips of bacon. No one did a double take when he turned an entire loaf of bread into toast or complained when he got up for seconds. For an individual who spent most of their life with people staring at them and judging their portion sizes, it was incredibly liberating.

After a half hour of solid eating, America's stomach was comfortably full and he was finally ready to surface back into the real world. Stretching, he glanced around at the other people at the table and allowed himself to start tracking their conversation.

"I still don't get why you let yourself get cooped up in that security booth every freaking Olympics. I mean," California motioned with a fork with a piece of breakfast burrito stuck at the end of it, "what could be more boring than watching all of that aerial photography and crap."

"The Olympics have changed significantly since the last time you hosted them." Utah spoke quietly into her mug of what America assumed was hot cocoa.

"That maybe, but you really need to loosen up an enjoy yourself every once in a while." California said with a roll of his eyes.

"Lay off her, C." New York interjected. "She is right; the Salt Lake Winter Games did herald in a new age in Olympic history. In the wake of 9/11 we now realize that even at the Olympics we cannot afford to let our guards down. In order to keep people safe and to preserve what the Games stand for we have been forced to become more paranoid, more vigilant…"

The state statement hung in the air for an uncomfortably long time.

"Well." Canada spoke up breaking the silence. "Enough gloom and doom talk. What is everyone's plans for the day?"

"I know that California and I were planning on hitting the slopes later today." New York said brightly.

"I am snowboarding and you are skiing so I hardly think that you can claim we are going together." California grinned at the table with a sarcastic grin on his face. "And goody-two-shoes Utah will be spending all morning at security briefings…"

"Which you should also be attending," The Beehive state countered sharply, "but the briefings are not my only plans for the day. I am going to spend the afternoon with some of my source parents. As probably everyone knows I have the highest percentage of both Danish and Icelandic Americans in the U.S. and so the two of them offered to take me out of lunch." The state turned to America. "They invited join them for a catch up at the lodge they are staying at after we eat and we will possibly hit the town later this evening so I may come in a bit late. I will text you with details when I know them."

"But you don't drink." California interjected.

"I know, but most of the Nordics are really entertaining to watch when they are drunk and someone needs to keep Iceland company." The rocky mountain state smiled smugly.

Before California could come up with a counter, America spoke up. "Okay, Vermont and Montana what are your plans for the day?"

Montana shrugged, but Vermont spoke up. "I was thinking about possible going on one of the cultural tours Russia was offering."

"That sounds like fun, mind if I tag along?" British Columbia asked.

"Sure." Vermont said without a second thought.

"Great I will meet up with you at the American building in say, thirty minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But what about the hockey game?" Alberta asked in surprise.

"Well, you have a certain neighbor to the south who is currently looking for someone to explore some of the joys of Sochi with." British Columbia pointed out smugly. Alberta blushed in response and Montana nearly choked on their coffee.

"Our relationship isn't like that." Montana finally managed to splutter.

"No one was trying to accuse you of anything." Canada said with barely hidden bemusement in his voice. "All we are pointing out is that you two have been neighbors for centuries, but due to population distribution and geography you don't have many opportunities to hang out. Attending a few of the women's hockey games and exploring the town might be a valuable chance for the two of you to interact."

"Well, when you put it like that." Alberta looked over at Montana shyly. "Pick me up at the Canadian housing at 9:30?"

The state nodded and most of the group moved to stand. Before they had a chance to clear away all of their dishes, America pulled out his iPhone and started to madly type into it.

"I almost forgot. Everyone is logged into the family organizer right?" The states nodded to the nation's question. "Good. When you get a chance enter your plans into the system. We all know that there are some very real security concerns out there, so if at any time any of you feel uncomfortable, just enter a time and place that you would like me to pick you up and I will be there as fast as humanly possible. Other than that, keep a low profile and enjoy your day at the games."

There was some good natured ribbing and joking as the personifications cleared the table and headed out the door to get ready for the rest of the day. Once they were all finally gone America stifled an yawn and turned to his twin.

"So, what are our plans for the day?"

"I actually don't fully know." Canada admitted. "I know that we were supposed attending some preliminary downhill skiing events but when Russia found out about me getting locked into the bathroom last night he decided that he would host us himself so that he could properly apologize."

"Maybe it is just another communist plot to convince us to let our guard down so that he could shove us down one of those empty elevator shafts…or something." America started strong, but his train of petered out by the end.

"Alfred, you do know that Russia isn't communist anymore, right?"

"That is what he wants you to think!"

Canada sighed.

* * *

**_End Note-_**_ So everyone has the schedules made?_


	18. NBC Sports Live Extra

_**Author's Note-**__ Okay soap box moment. I am a person who really likes the Olympics and the Paralympics. They represent the very best that our world strives for. I have always been an avid follower of the games and even saved for months so that I could afford to attend my favorite event at the winter Olympics when I was a kid. (If you are curious it was ski jumping.) So, when I found out that yet again I would not be able to watch my favorite Olympic events on the TV or online in the United States for the fourth Olympics in a row I was highly annoyed. I have been even more annoyed by the fact that the coverage I have gotten has been so skewed towards America athletes that you rarely get to see other nations compete. Which really stinks because the Norwegians are awesome, the Canadians are amazing, the South Koreans are incredibly graceful, and who doesn't want to watch the Jamaican bobsled team? In a day and age when the world is the most interconnected it has ever been it is frustrating to live in the one country where it is nearly impossible for me to watch and cheer the top athletes in the world. _

_Okay, off my soap box now. Let's head to the story, but first a quick shout out to Laveycee, tessa,flynn,o13, Daffodil Moon, and IndianaFerbDragon for being awesome reviewers. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or NBC…or the Olympics…_

* * *

**NBC Sports Live Extra**

* * *

"_Alfred, we need to talk."_ It was a series of words that tended to fill America's mind with dread every time Virginia spoke them and the fact that that the state was several thousand miles away didn't change things. _"The coverage of the Winter Olympics has been absolutely horrendous. In a lot of people's eyes they have not only botched their commentary but have also unfairly restricted access to the events."_

"It can't be that bad…" America started.

"_It is really that bad."_ Virginia sighed with exasperation. _"Listen the coverage as been so terrible that both Alaska and Minnesota have been comminuting to Canada each night so they can watch the games, Maine has already informed me that they he will be heading north to watch the entire curling finals with Novi Scotia, and I kind of suspect that Washington would be in British Columbia right now if BC wasn't currently in Sochi."_

"So what you are telling me is that three states have decided to take some vacation time and visit Canada so that they could watch the Olympics. By my count that isn't that bad."

"_What you don't understand is those are the states that are desperate to participate with the Olympics. Many of the rest of the states are simply starting to lose interest."_

"And I should be concerned why?"

"_Because we spend a lot of taxpayer money every year to make the Olympics happen and it makes people angry when one corporation blocks there access to an event that they have partially paid for. Especially because that company isn't paying the taxpayers back for that right. In the current fiscal environment it is only a matter of time before people start pay attention to where there money is going."_

"Point taken." America replied sharply. "I will work on the problem when I get back."

"_Sure you will_." The state scoffed. _"If I remember correctly this is the fourth Olympics we have had this problem."_

"And I will do my very best to make sure that it is also the last." The phone connection clicked off and America sighed.

"What's up Alfred? You look kind of frustrated." Canada spoke up quietly from behind him and America almost jumped out of his skin. Once he had a chance to catch his breath again he admitted his problem.

"Some of the states are upset because they can't access all of the Olympic Games."

"Ah, well that would be why we broadcast the Olympics my national network." Canada said with a shrug. "That way I can translate it into all the languages that my people speak, plus everyone can access the events live on the web."

America stuck out his tongue in reply and promptly threw a snowball at his twin.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Snowball fight!_


	19. Fantasy Hockey

_**Author's Note**__-I love the Olympics, but I think that it is about time for this series of shorts to focus more on North America and less on the world scene, and so I present this piece as a transition. Hopefully you will enjoy it. But before we get to the chapter, a quick shout out. Thanks to ZorasimplyZora, Daffodil Moon, and HetaliaFanAmerica (who will have a particular connection to this chapter) for leaving wonderful reviews. It means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Fantasy Hockey…but I do like hockey…_

* * *

**Fantasy Hockey**

* * *

"Wisconsin, would you please stop pouting?" America had the force the sigh out of his voice. His regular Skype calls with all of his state's had been complicated by the fact he was currently in Russia and the whole situation was starting to make everyone cranky. "I know you wanted to go to the Winter Olympics but it wasn't your turn."

"_Papa, I maybe younger than you, but I'm not a whiny kid anymore."_ The state said with a roll of their eyes.

"Really, then what is bothering you." The nation replied sarcastically, but the state didn't give him the biting response he had expected. Instead they paused and blushed.

"_Promise not to laugh?"_

"Of course." America replied honestly.

"_Pennsylvania fantasy hockey team totally creamed mine this past week_." The Wisconsin admitted quietly, refusing to meet America's eyes. _"I know that I'm being petty and immature about this, and if it Minnesota, or BC, or I don't know maybe Massachusetts I could understand, but Pennsylvania? I'm totally more into hockey than Pennsylvania."_

"Why don't you let me take a look at your team, sweetheart?" The state complied, pulling up their team on their iPad and walking America through the finer details of their set up. By the end, the nation figured out what had happened. "I think it is the Olympics that are messing with your stats. You have a good variety of nationalities on your team while Pen mainly has players from Finland and Sweden on theirs. Finland and Sweden are both at the tops of the Olympic brackets so of course their players are going to perform well in the fantasy league, but when the Olympics end that advantage will be lost.

"_So you think that I my team will go back to doing well once the regular season starts up again?"_

"I am sure that you will." America said with a chuckle.

"_Thanks Papa, I feel a lot better now." _

State successfully comforted, America excused himself from the conversation and turned off the computer. He flipped off the lights and crawled under the covers with the image of his Wisconsin's toothy grin still fresh in his memory.

* * *

_**End Note- **__Go Hockey!_


	20. Cat Fishing

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I know it has been a bit but we past the 50 review mark and I wanted to do something special for all of you guys. So I made a special Americat post, hopefully everyone will enjoy it. Also a special thanks to guest and InfiniteHappiness for reviewing the last post._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Cat Fishing…and you should not let your cat play with your iPad unless you have a screen protector._

* * *

**Cat Fishing**

* * *

America was having a bad day. Ukraine was in crisis and for some reason Russia believed that it was all America's fault. It had made the last few days of the Olympics very uncomfortable. It also meant that his desk at the State Department had been piled high with diplomatic reports and dispatches that required his immediate attention when he got home.

The nation had felt so swamped and jetlagged that his supervisors at the State Department decided to send him home early…with a massive stack of files to read by the next morning. America wondered when he was going to find time to eat let alone eat. To make things worse Americat decided that he wanted attention.

"I just fed you so you can't be hungry." America stared down at the cat that was currently sprawled across the document that he had been trying to read. The Americat responded by pushing a pen in America's direction and trying to convince the nation to push it back.

"Sorry buddy, I can't play right now." America sighed. "It not that I really don't want to but the government gave me a whole lot of stuff to work on and they want everything done by tomorrow…I know, you liked playing with the iPad when Idaho and West Virginia, right?

The cat cocked its head to one side.

"Well I have a new game for you it is called Cat Fishing and it was made just for cats like you."

It only took a few seconds for America to set up the game and place the iPad on the floor. Americat pawed at the digital fish for a good five minutes, but he was soon rubbing against America's leg and making pitiful mewing sounds.

"What do you want now?"

The cat nosed the iPad towards the nation.

"Fine." America scrubbed his hand across his eyes. "You win."

* * *

"America, I know you are having a bad day so I picked up some pizza. Are you hungry?" When the nation didn't respond to Virginia's question, she slowly opened the door of his den to check on him. She found America was sprawled across on the den's leather coach with Americat curled comfortably on the nation's chest. As she took the first step inside, the cat raised it head and blinked lazily at her.

"You got him to finally get some sleep didn't you?" The state asked as she bent over to scratch Americat underneath the chin, just where he liked it. The cat purr vibrated pleasantly against Virginia's fingers and the state couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for that, America's been a bit off the last few days and I think that a good long nap will do a lot to improve his mood…Tell you what, you have been such a good kitty I think you deserve a treat."

At the mention of the T-word, the cat's ears immediately perked up. He yawned and stretched, then jumped down to sit at Virginia's feet. After a begging meow, the state took one last at the sleeping nation and turned to leave for the kitchen. She thought there might be a can of tuna hiding in one of the cupboards that had Americat's name on it.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Any treats for Americat?  
_


	21. Farmville

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, it is time for another short story about America attempting to parent. This week it focuses on the Great Plains states, but before that thank you to Daffodil Moon and Guest for leaving reviews. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Farmville…_

* * *

**Farmville**

* * *

America was doomed. He knew that he was doomed the moment that he had been cornered by Arkansas, Ohio, Kansas, Indiana, Missouri, and Nebraska. The six states had long struggled to come up with ways to keep themselves entertained while the fields lay fallow. They had come up with a solution, but boredom quickly turned their new past time to competition and now they were trying to convince America to pass judgment.

"So dad, which farm do you think is best?"

The states were staring at him their faces serious and America had absolutely no idea what to say. He looked back at the line of iPads that they were holding out for him to exam and glanced from mock farm to mock farm. To be honest, they all kind of looked the same but America had enough common sense not to tell his states that. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to distract them so that he could escape. America's stomach growled and an idea crystallized.

"Are you all sure that you all wouldn't rather go out for ice cream instead?"

* * *

_**End Note**__- Sorry America, but I don't think your plan is going to work…_


	22. Osmos HD

_**Author's Note**__-Hi everyone. While the east coast is being hammered by frigid weather, the west has been plagued by drought. As a result there have been a lot of meetings lately about water allocations along the Colorado River. This precious resources is split between seven states and when ever water years are low these states really don't get along…which means I could resist writing a piece about them. But before we get to the bickering a quick shout out to espurrrussia, AmeBel is my Life, IndianaFerbDragon, and Daffodil Moon. I totally agree with you all that it would take significantly more than ice cream to successfully bribe a state. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Osmos HD…or condone the use of cannabis as it is technically still illegal everywhere in the U.S. regardless of what the states say…_

* * *

**Osmos HD**

* * *

Like in any family, every state had a distinct personality. Some states like North Dakota and West Virginia were shy. Others like such as New Jersey and Texas were particularly, well, loud. Some states like Georgia and Louisiana enjoyed leading the pack. Others, Alaska and Hawaii in particular, struggled to fit in with the rest of the Union. America had to admit that his nation was made stronger by the contribution that each and every state made to the whole, but he also had to admit that the unique blend of personalities tended to sometimes cause some major arguments. The particular argument that was currently consuming America's attention erupted in a regional meeting to discuss this year's water allotments along the Colorado River.

"What exactly is the problem?" California said with a wave of his hand. "After all, Oklahoma has been predicting that the Rocky Mountain States are going to have an unusually wet spring. Hopefully we will get enough moister from rain and we won't have to worry about rationing water this year."

"Clearly you don't understand the problem." Wyoming sighed. "In order to have good water flow in the Colorado River year round we are going to need a good snow pack.

"We are not allowed to keep the water in the upland dams because we have to keep Hoover and Powell high enough to produce electricity and meet the downstream needs." Utah sighed. "Colorado we know that you have an opinion. Would you please speak up in defense of your fellow headwater states?"

"Dude you should totally just chill." Colorado mumbled his attention clearly elsewhere.

"Colorado are you high?" Utah glared at her neighbor.

"I would let you know that I have my full focus on this meeting." Colorado motioned with one of his hands, then looked down at his iPad for a few moments in confusion. "Rats, my bubble got eaten again."

"You are high aren't you? If this is the only reason that you volunteered to host this meeting because if it was, I'm going to have to insist that we hold the next meeting in Salt Lake."

"Now you all know what I always have to put up with." Nevada said with an eye roll.

"I heard that." Utah turned her attention on her other neighbor. She opened her mouth to say something more, but America interrupted her.

"Colorado, we have already had the drug discussion." America said firmly.

"What? You've done it before?" The Centennial State shot back.

"That was at Woodstock and it was the sixties." The nation had to fight back an embarrassed blush.

"And right now it is 2014," Colorado shrugged, "and my voters voted on it and said it was perfectly okay as long as you were over 21 and I am way, like a hundred years, over 21."

"Chronological." Arizona muttered under her breath. "Biologically is another story."

"Can we get back to this meeting? I actually need to know how much water is going to be coming down the pipe before I start planting the spring crop." New Mexico through up their hands in exasperation.

"In a moment, honey." America tried to placate the desert state before turning back to Colorado, but Utah had beat him to the punch and was already chewing him out. At this point the once orderly discussion had completely dissolved into chaos.

"You know what why don't we all take a few moments and clear our heads." America slammed his hands on the table which finally got everyone to shut up. "Go get a drink, take a quick walk, grab a quick snack, _Just Stop Arguing_. We will meet back here in 30 minutes all in a better mood and in full control of their facilities." The nation focused the last point of his statement squarely on Colorado.

It was surprising how quickly the states managed to vacate the room. Arizona and New Mexico were clearly making a beeline for coffee, while Utah stocked off to get some air with Wyoming on her heals trying to calm her down. Nevada somehow managed to sneak out sometime which meant that California and Colorado were the last states to leave the conference room.

"So." California sidled over to his brother as soon as they were in the hall. "I hear that in your state it is legal to gift up to one ounce of cannabis to someone else who happens to be over 21. Would you be up for hooking a bro up?"

Unfortunately for the two of them, they had been over heard. Before Rocky Mountain State had an opportunity to answer they heard someone loudly clear their throat behind them. They turned to see a less than pleased America.

"Colorado, don't you even dare think about it."

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Well, that had a lot less of the app than I had originally intended when I started the short but that is okay. Also lots of bad examples in this post. Don't follow them. Also, I think I will be heading east for the next chappy. I think I have finally figured out how to write one of the requests. _


	23. Garden Squared

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. By popular request I present New Jersey. To add to this fact, it appears that the weather is officially rotten across most of the America. Hopefully, this can bring you some joy if you are currently stuck inside. If you are not stuck inside you are a very lucky duck, but I am still happy you decided to read this. Also massive kudos to InfiniteHappieness, Guest, Michigan, Laveycee, and Daffodil Moon for leaving reviews. Thanks again you all. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Garden Squared…_

* * *

**Garden Squared**

* * *

Even though he was a superpower, America could admit that he was afraid of something. (Unless someone wanted him to admit that in front of Russia, North Korea, or Cuba. Under those situation he was officially completely fearless.) The nation was terrified of ghosts, had an intense fear losing someone close to him, and, ever since Canada dared him to lick that metal flag pole in the dead of winter in Ottawa when they were younger, he had a healthy nervousness around the things whenever it snowed.

America also got a bit scared when one or more of his state's started to act out of character. For example, when the normally boisterous New Jersey crashes your office because her flight was canceled and yet manages to be as quiet as a mouse for an hour and a half. No rants in Italian, no rants in Yiddish, not even a reference to the Pope, the Blessed Mother Mary, or Snookie. America was starting to wonder if the state had given up yelling for Lent or something, until he looked at the project that New Jersey was working on.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Planning out my garden." The state said without bothering to look up from a stylized representation of a garden plot. America stared as the state moved the placement of the carrots to the other side of the tomatoes and added a line of parsley in the newly opened space.

"You know that you have like a foot of snow on the ground right now, right?"

"And when the snow finally melts I will be ready to put seeds in the ground." New Jersey said with a self righteous nod while doubling the number of potted basil plants.

With a shake of his head, America wandered off to get some more coffee. With Eastern Europe trying to implode he had plenty of things, other than trying to understand his states' stranger hobbies, to keep him occupied.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ New Jersey is the Garden State after all. Also for all of you currently in the depth of General Winter's clutches don't lick the flag pole. I don't care if Canada dares you to do it, believe me it is not worth it._


	24. Stack the States

_**Author's Note**__- Hello. Today we will be featuring an app suggested by AmeBel is my Life. It is a short but sweet one but before the story thanks to HorseLuver713, DarkDevon13, and Daffodil Moon for taking the time to review. It really means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Stack the States…_

* * *

**Stack the States**

* * *

Everyone, including states, needed a hobby to stay healthy. They provided a creative release in today hectic world, a way to stretch your mental and physical muscles. For Rhode Island state watching had long been one of his favorite past times. Half the time people wondered how a state as small as Rhode Island came to be, the other half of the time people completely forgot that he existed. Honestly, he had stopped minding being forgotten because it even easier to sneak up on siblings…such as Texas.

"What are you doing?" Rhode Island bent over and practically said in Texas ear. The younger state swore loudly and nearly dropped his iPad. Still he quickly recovered so the small coastal state decided to push further. "You do know that Texas doesn't have to be the answer to everything right?"

"Of course, I do. While I am clearly the best state I can't be everywhere…" Texas's eyes didn't bother looking from his iPad. "Wait how I could possibly be wrong! Everything is bigger and better in Texas. This App must have a glitch if it doesn't put me as the biggest state."

"Biggest ego maybe, but Alaska happens to be two and a half times your land area." Rhode Island smirked into his coffee. It was always entertaining to watch when the big states were made to feel tiny. A smile gracing his lips, Rhode Island wandered off to find another sibling to stalk leaving Texas to stare dumbfounded at his iPad in his wake.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Texas, is not the number 42….congrats if you get the scifi reference…Also Rhode Island is a little bit creepy, well they do have a high Russian American population so I will chalk it up to that. _


	25. The Weather Channel App

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey, it is time for another in depth state highlight, but before that I need to thank my wonderful reviewers. Thanks so much to Bumblekat, Guest, Daffodil Moon, AmeBel, and EverythingMath. I am glad you all have a sense of humor about Texas and Rhode Island._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple..or The Weather Channel App…_

* * *

**The Weather Channel App**

* * *

Hawaii was always annoyed by his siblings' tendency to consider him to be the youngest of the American family. Yes, he was the newest state but one's history did not begin with statehood. No one really remembered when Hawaii actually born but it was an accepted fact that his nation predated the U.S.A. by about a thousand years. This technically made him everyone's elder brother which meant that they should take his needs into account every once in a while. Sadly the only state that seemed sympathetic to this argument was Alaska, and honestly she had about as much clout as he did.

Anyway, Hawaii was currently with one of his worst family pet peeves, the fact they expected him to attend emergency family meetings in person. Yes, the current crisis in the Ukraine was important and the family needed to make sure that they had a united front on the issue, but did the really need to all be in the same room to make an official decision? Also did they have to schedule there meetings for first thing in the morning in Washington D.C. They knew that it meant that Alaskan and he had to wake up in the middle of their night to participate.

Then to make things worse the East Coast had to be hit by another set of miserable winter storms. Just watching his weather app for the last few days had made him feel cool and he had been in the relative comforts of home for all of that time. Hawaii would officially turn into a popsicle the moment he walked off the plane. Clearly there was only one possible solution to the problem. The United States had all of the technology needed for a secure conference video conference call; Hawaii was going to insist that America let him use it.

"Hey, Alfred, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to use the video conferencing system for this emergency security meeting instead of going to Washington D.C. in person." Hawaii got directly to the point when the nation finally answered his Skype call.

"_Why?"_ The nation looked back at him with a combination of exhaustion and annoyance.

"Because it seems a little ridiculous for me to have a 20 hour round trip in order to attend 3 hours of meetings. It would be rather costly in both time and money for me to book those flights, while it would be practically free for me to call in from my home office."

"_Are you sure that the weather has nothing to do with it?"_ America said skeptically.

"Sure the cold weather has something to do with it. Everyone knows that I don't deal with snow well, but that is a minor issue," Hawaii lied, "the bigger issue is the travel distance. I am twice as far from Washington D.C. than California and almost a quarter more that Alaska. It is not easy for me to get to meetings on the drop of a hat. If I call into the meeting instead of traveling halfway across the world I will be better rested for the meeting, able to spend more time on my naval duties, plus you don't have to worry about my flight being delayed because of the weather the Mainland has been having."

"_Alright, you have made a good point. We will have you video conference into this meeting, but I expect you to be in full business dress for the conference call and I have to insist that you will be here for our biannual family get together in May."_

"Don't worry; I have already gotten my ticket for May." The state made a dismissing waving motion with his hand. "In fact, I have already sent the itinerary to Virginia so if you have any question about the details you can bug her. Knowing her she probably has the thing memorized."

"_Good. Talk to you Friday."_ America said with a nod, tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Talk to you then." Hawaii said with a smile and switched off Skype connection.

The moment that the screen went dark he slouched back into his chair with relief. He would have to wake up at 2 am local time to participate in the 8 am eastern meeting, but that was unavoidable. He had not only managed to avoid being thrown into the East Coast's snowy weather, but he had also managed to avoid being stuffed into a metal cylinder for half a day. Truly that had been a successful phone call. Well, now that that was taken care of, it was time for Hawaii to turn his attention to more important matters, such as the surf report.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Honestly, if I was Hawaii I would I would probably stick on the beach too. _


	26. World Clocks

_**Author's Note**__- I got into a discussion with my one of my international friends about daylight savings time and this idea popped into my head. It was so funny I could help but write it. But before we get there thanks to Daffodil Moon and mofalle for leaving reviews. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or the World Clocks app…_

* * *

**World Clocks**

* * *

America woke up in a bad mood. He knew exactly why he was cranky. Daylight savings time had come again and now his nation had to wake up an hour early. Which meant that the entire country had the symptoms of mild jet lag, and like most travelers the sensation made the majority of the country, and thus the nation himself, crabby.

Yawning, America opened up his iPad and checked the clock again as he rode the elevator up to third floor meeting room. He probably should have taken the stairs, but he was just so tired. He knew that Daylight Savings was a really valuable program. It maximized daylight in the evening which encouraged people working 9 to 5 to spend more time outside. The extra evening sunlight stimulated the economy by encouraging people to go out shopping. It made the nation healthier by encouraging sport. The program also decreased the number of accidents on the roads and cut down on the nation's electricity usage. Daylight Savings Time was valuable, but it was hard to convince himself of that the first week of the switch.

Well exhaustion was a sign of weakness and America was not going to show any weakness. After all, the world expected him to be the Hero and find a solution to the current Crimea crisis. Holding his head up high he walked into the room and slammed his brief case on the table in order to get the rooms attention. Once all of his allied nations where finally looking at him he stared to speak.

"Okay, let's take about what types of sanctions we should file against Russia for breaking his treating and invading Ukraine because if we don't find a satisfying solution I swear I will increase my domestic production and strong arm OPEC and Canada to increase theirs as well."

"But that would…" Iceland started to mutter.

"That would crash international oil prices right out from under that bloody communist."

"Russia isn't communist any more…" Canada tried to interject.

"At this point I really don't care." America spat back. "Ivan is once again functioning under Cold War policies, but two can play at that game. The thing is he never really fully recovered from the fall of the Soviet Union in the late 80's and he isn't ready to play in the big leagues yet. The only way we can keep him from continuing to eye his neighbors as potential additions to his empire is to prove to him that we have the power to force him to back down. Right now, we can't really do that with bombs, planes, and troops, but we can defiantly do it with the power of the all mighty dollar…"

As America continued to talk, the rest of the world's stared at him in shock. After being lectured on finer points of Russia's economic systems and how the rest of the world could most effectively develop painful sanctions for 45 minutes, a few of the allies were starting to get a bit concerned about their self proclaimed leader.

"What is wrong with America-san?" Japan whispered quietly during one of the more vigorous rants.

"Daylight savings." England muttered into his tea. He really don't

"What are we going to do about it?" France asked nervously.

"Don't worry I will take care of it." England sighed then stood up to get the North America's attention. "America?"

"What?" The Superpower stopped his monolog and glared at him.

"Go take a nap."

* * *

After an hour nap and a few hamburgers later everyone was relieved that the normally bubbly America was back. Unfortunately, his ideas about the Crimea crisis weren't particularly helpful.

"So, we should totally build an awesome giant robot to protect Ukraine and we can totally make a summer block buster movie about it…"

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Don't forget to change the clocks._


	27. How to Speak like a Redneck

_**Author's Note-**__ This chapter was suggested by a guest, and as they didn't leave their name I will leave it with that and hope that they will enjoy it. Well now on to the reviewers. First thank to everyone who helped this story cross the 100 review mark. You guys are awesome. A special thanks to XxxImNotOkayxxX, Daffodil Moon, BloodyLily16, guest, guest, and FlamingShadowGir for reviewing the last chapter. _

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or the How to Speak Like A Redneck App…nor do I claim to be a redneck so if I get a few of the terms wrong, don't yell at me._

* * *

**How to Speak Like A Redneck**

* * *

America had a headache. The world couldn't seem to figure out exactly what role they wanted the superpower to play. Some wanted him to go to war in Syria, others wanted him to stay off of any continent other than North America. Some countries felt that he should lead the investigation for the missing Malaysia aircraft, but other countries felt that America was clearly somehow involved in the aircraft's disappearance. Then there was the whole Crimea mess. He really should be focusing more attention on that issue but it was a little bit difficult when he was stuck with several states bickering the background.

"You know what? Spring is here, why you all go outside and get some yard don't work done." America put his foot down and glared at his 'children.'

"But…" Florida began but America cut him off.

"No buts about it. I am trying to set a good example and getting my work done. If you want to be lazy today that is your own business, but stop distracting me."

"Okay." Mississippi said a bit crest fallen.

"Well it would be helpful if we could get, Oregon to get the bob war out of the pickup." Tennessee said smugly, then he nudged the gulf coast state.

"Oh, Washy could check the tars." Mississippi chirped in.

"My name isn't Washy." Washington snapped back.

"Sure it is." Florida goatted.

"Can't you people speak in English?" Oregon rolled their eyes.

"He cudnt unnerstand a wurd we sed…must be farn." West Virginia drawled.

"Nah, they just want our rats." Alabama said suppressing a giggle.

"Come on, you all. Do you have to act like children?" Virginia glared up at her fellow siblings. "I know for a fact every one of you is over a hundred."

"But it's funny." Florida chuckled.

"Washington, Oregon, hand me your iPad for a moment." The Commonwealths fingers dance across her siblings pads as she downloaded a new program for them.

"What is this?" Oregon asked still confused.

"It is an app. One to translate the redneck gibberish that my fellow southern states have decided to spout off today."

"Oh." Washington said after staring app for a while. "So, if I reading this right. Tennessee wants us to get some barbed wire out of the truck and once that is taken care of then Mississippi says we should check the trucks tires. That shouldn't be too difficult to take care of."

"Well, the mountain is out. Let's get dialed in." Oregon smiled while giving Washington a brotherly slap on the shoulder. With a nod the two states headed out into the yard.

When door snapped shut behind the Northwesterners, South Carolina broke the silence. "So do we get an app to translate them?"

America groaned.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Ah the joy of localisms. _


End file.
